Luna Kills The Metal Punks and on the run
Luna Kills The Metal Punks and on the run is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 19th 2018, one of the most shocking videos ever. Transcript Luna: Man, I hate the Metal Punks so much! Because they get The Save-Ums arrested after that huge battle at the park. But what should I do to ended? I got it a cruel idea, I will kill the Metal Punks once and for all. And the show will be cancelled, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. But first, I will morph myself into Azura in disguise and keep my voice as usual. (Luna morphs into Azura in disguise) Luna: (Azura's disguise): OK, now to killed the Metal Punks. (At the Park) Kosta Karatzovalis: Man, what a nice day at the park. Ken the Emo: I agree boss. Luna: (Azura's disguise): The Metal Punks, can I ask you something? Kosta Karatzovalis Azura, Hi, um, what are you doing here Brian the Headbanger: Amd your voice sounds different. Luna: (Azura's disguise): Oh, I had voice pills changed, but thanks for asking. But still, how dare you get the Save-Ums arrested after the battle with them to get back the Ivy Gets grounded series, you know Ivy Smith is a good girl, and she has a evil clone with her. That's it, I can take you anymore. I am going to kill you all with my Shining Screech attack. Kosta Karatzovalis: No (x20). Ken the Emo: No (x20). Joey the Metal: No (x20). Eric the Punk: No (x20). Paul the Mosh: No (x20). Brian the Headbanger: No (x20). Salli the Popstar: No (x20). Please don't kill us, we're sorry? Luna: (Azura's disguise) I;m sorry you guys, I have to do this. (Luna in Azura's disguise uses the Shining Screech attack against the Metal Punks) Luna: (Azura's disguise): Yes, I did it, I finally killed The Metal Punks. Now to turn myself back into to normal as Luna. (She morphs back as Luna Minami) Luna: OK, Now to get out of here, so The Save-Ums will be proud. (The police sirens have heard not so far away) Luna: Oh No, it's the cops! Oh, wait, that;s right, I can teleport back to somewhere else. (Luna teleports away until The police and David the Screamo arrives in shocked) Officer Hanks: Oh No, what have they done. Did someone killed the Metal Punks. David the Screamo: No (x10). I can't believe they killed The Metal Punks. That coward is going to get it. Tamara: It's OK David, it's going to be alright. (Meanwhile) Kosta's Dad: I wonder wants on TV. Newscaster: Breaking News as we go to air that The Metal Punks has been killed. But it's believe the death was treated as suspicious. But Police say the suspect is on the run, so The Metal Punks won't be on TV forever, and we will have more updates are we come in hand. (Sad music plays) Kosta's Dad: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta's Mom: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jennifer: Chris and Themi, what's wrong, why are you crying? Kosta's Dad: MY son and The Metal Punks is dead. Jennifer: No (x35). How, this, can, be. I have to ask the girls. Charley: What's wrong Jennifer? Jennifer: The Metal Punks are dead. Charley: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yvonne: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Alexandria: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rosanne: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Elsewhere) Mickey McGuinness: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Brendan Barney: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. RocketPowerGal24: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. This can be. MumaX992: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Alex Kimble: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sarah West: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kooky: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. OfficerPoop247: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. RareYellowWUUTBee’s: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Weatherstar4000video: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. TboneAnimate: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Louielouie95: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Caroline024: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. samaster5677: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. NathanWin7587: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Erich Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. David Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (at DavidComedian1991's house) DavidComedian1991: I'm going to upload some VHS openings on YouTube now. BrandontheMovieGuy: David, I'm afraid, we some bad news? DavidComedian1991: What is it Brandon? BrendonTheMovieGuy: The Metal Punks is dead, because that coward kill them with some special attack. DavidComedian1991: WHAT? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. NO (x30). RobertCoastesAnimation: David (x2), calm back, it's going to be alright. DavidComedian1991: No, this cannot be happen? Slippy V: I Don't know, but we are going to find out, the police will get him, or her, don't worry. (at Minami's House) Mrs. Minami: Luna, Luna where are you! Where could she be, I have not seen her since she at The Save-Ums HQ. I better go downstairs. Mr. Minami: What's wrong, honey. Mrs. Minami: I've have not seen Luna Minami for ages. Can we ask the police. Mr. Minami: OK, let's go! (The car runs to the police station) Officer Hanks: Welcome, may I help you with something? Mr. Minami: Have you seen my daughter, she has been missing long gone Officer Hanks: OK, I gonna see any security footage on my laptop. Hold on a minute. Mr. Minami: What is it. Officer Hanks: Take a look, because we are investigate to track her down right now. (The Security shows the Disguise of Azura killing the Metal Punks) Mrs. Minami: Oh My God, What is Azura doing here, I did she killed the Metal Punks like this. Officer Hanks: Wait a minute, hold on, I believe she's morphing. (The Security shows again that Luna was the one killed the Metal Punks after she morphed) Officer Hanks: OH MY GOD, I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT LUNA FRAMED AZURA FOR KILLING THE METAL PUNKS, SHE IS GOING TO BE IN DEAD MEAT. Mrs. Minami: And, she is so grounded (x9) for life. Mr. Minami: I agree with you darling! Text: To be continued Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Metal Punks